The Landlord's Daughter
The Landlord's Daughter is the second episode of the first season of Pennyworth, and the second episode of the series overall. It aired on Epix August 4, 2019. Summary Alfred (Jack Bannon) turns down an offer from billionaire businessman Thomas Wayne (Ben Aldridge), and instead accepts an assignment that positions him in the crosshairs of one of the East End's most dastardly figures. Plot A man is seen on the run from a number of assailants, he is eventually surrounded and on his knees, when he pleads to the man, whom he calls "Mr. Ripper" to spare him. At a downtown club, Pennyworth meets with Thomas Wayne, who asks for Pennyworth Security's services. Pennyworth refuses, at first, believing Wayne's work to be illegal and dangerous — angry that Wayne put Esme in danger previously. A man is questioned over the leader of the Raven Society, however he refuses to give up a name. Bet Sykes is seen locked in a cage, questioning how she looks. The jailor sarcastically remarks that she'll have a bag over her head at her execution. Pennyworth is dazed again by flashbacks from his days in the SAS, questioning what time Esme's show is. Esme admits that she hasn't slept well over fears of Bet Sykes kidnapping her again. Pennyworth admits that she's locked up, however, perhaps in the Tower. Pennyworth admits that if business doesn't pick up then the relationship between the two will more than likely end. Pennyworth and Dave Boy enjoy a drink at the local pub, when Jason and a group of men enter looking for Sandra. Jason remarks that he'll wait for Sandra, much to her dismay. Pennyworth and Dave Boy watch as Sandra is questioned by Jason. When Jason and the boys leave, Pennyworth questions what the situation was about, with Dave Boy offering Pennyworth Security as the solution. Pennyworth is weary, much to Dave Boy's dismay, questioning if Pennyworth remembers who he is. After Esme's show, Pennyworth is approached by an inspector, who asks if Lord Harwood named any co-conspirators. Pennyworth reveals that he did not, questioning the inspector over Bet Sykes whereabouts. The inspector reveals that she doesn't officially exist, and will be hanging the following week. The inspector reveals that he has information pertaining someone who may — or may have already — approach him. Bet hands the jailor letters asking him to post them for him. The jailor tells Bet that he cannot post her letters, with her simply remarking that he shouldn't be having sex with her either. Pennyworth is stopped again by flashbacks of the war, with Mrs. Pennyworth teaching Esme how to make bread. Esme asks if Pennyworth can come see her show again, however he admits that Pennyworth Security has a job later that night. He admits that he'll try to attend the show afterwards, but isn't making any promises. At the local pub again, Jason asks to seen Sandra, who serves him without saying anything. Pennyworth enters, mocking Jason, who questions who Pennyworth is. Pennyworth throws a drink over Jason and runs from the pub with Jason's men following. Jason threatens Pennyworth with a knife, admitting that he will let Jason walk if he promises to leave Sandra alone. Jason refuses, leading to Dave Boy and Bazza beating up Jason's men. At the morgue, Pennyworth approaches the man termed "Mr. Ripper", introducing himself to the man and handing his business card. The man mocks Pennyworth, who remarks that he is making a gesture of goodwill and respect. Esme sits alone at the afterparty with no sign of Alfred. Simultaneously, Jason is interrogated and abused by Dave Boy and Bazza, who make fun of him, calling him weasel. Bazza questions who Uncle John is, with Jason revealing that he is John Ripper — the famous Ripper of Whitechapel. When Jason admits to telling them everything he knows, Pennyworth turns on the lights to reveal John, who is angry that John would reveal information about him. John tells Jason to leave London and never return. Esme receives a letter from Bet, in which Bet admits that the two could be friends if she were to ever be free. Esme is horrified by the letter, throwing it away. Pennyworth and John talk about a deal with Pennyworth Security, with John questioning what Jason did to Pennyworth. Pennyworth admits that he will be trouble to John if he doesn't engage in a deal with Pennyworth Security. John questions how Alfred knew about John's weakness, with Alfred revealing that it only took a look. John questions if Pennyworth is stupid or clever, opening a trap door in the floor into which Alfred falls. Having received a letter from Bet Sykes, which she discards, Esme is on edge when she hears footsteps approaching and someone unlocking her door. She is relieved to find it to be Alfred returning home from work. She shows Alfred the letter, admitting she feels scared and lonely when he is not around. Peggy Sykes receives a letter from Bet in which she writes to say goodbye, revealing that she is to be killed the following week for something she didn't do; Peggy is visibly angry at the letter and deep in thought. Alfred and Esme enjoy watching Sandra sing at the local pub, with Alfred picking up his reward for a job well done. Pennyworth shares the reward with Dave Boy, who is weary that they have made a deal with the Ripper. Alfred puts Dave Boy's thoughts to rest, however, admitting that he can handle John. The Prime Minister questions Lord Harwood who the leader of the Raven Society is, with him finally breaking after the torture, revealing himself to be the leader. The Prime Minister tells the torturer to send Harwood to the barbers and break him, but keep him alive. Alfred and Esme share a moment in which Alfred asks Esme to marry him, with her agreeing and the two embracing. Esme mocks if Alfred practiced the gesture. Bet is dressed for her execution and taken downtown with a number of other prisoners. They are executed individually, with the ordeal being broadcast on live TV. Bet, however, is saved from the execution by Peggy, having been replaced by someone else unbeknownst to the audience and the executioner. Cast Main cast *Jack Bannon as Alfred Pennyworth *Ben Aldridge as Thomas Wayne *Ryan Fletcher as Dave Boy *Hainsley Lloyd Bennett as Bazza *Paloma Faith as Bet Sykes *Jason Flemyng as Lord Harwood *Ian-Puleston Davies as Mr. Pennyworth *Dorothy Atkinson as Mrs. Pennyworth *Polly Walker as Peggy Sykes Co-Starring *Ben Wiggins as Spanish *Harriet Slater as Sandra Oslow *Alex Mills as Johnny *Graham Lappin as George The Beefeater *Sarah Flind as Miss Phelps *Roderick O'Grady as Jeremy (Lothario) Guest Starring *Emma Corrin as Esme Winikus *Danny Webb as John Ripper *Richard Clother as Prime Minister *Ramon Tikaram as Detective Inspector Aziz *Freddy Carter as Jason Ripper *Simon Day as Sid Onslow Trivia *Several news outlets reported this episode as being the series premiere, however, it is the second episode of the series. Media References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes